This invention relates generally to roll baling machines typically referred to as round balers which form cylindrical roll bales of crop material. In particular, this invention relates to a twine cut and clamp mechanism for such roll baling machines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,410 discloses a twine severing mechanism including a pair of cutting blades movable into and out of engagement with a pair of striker plates to cut twine. The cutting blades are mounted on an elongated rod, and their movement is controlled by a pair of control rods which are connected to a pair of latch plates. When the control rods are displaced, substantially simultaneous movement of the cutting blades is effected due to the elongated rod and the latch plates. A disadvantage of this twine severing mechanism is that it is rather complex and thus difficult to assemble.